Typically, poster or other sheet materials are sold in stores without any frames. It is sometimes difficult to provide an adequate frame for such a poster that is relatively compact and easy to assemble.
Frames for posters are known in the art. For example, such frames are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,515,629; 4,986,013; 4,512,095; 4,176,480; and 4,129,953. The prior art does not provide a framing system that is simple to assemble and disassemble.
It is desirable to provide a frame that can easily be assembled and disassembled. With this type of system, the framing system can be marketed and delivered to a buyer in such a manner so as to require very little space. Further, the fame system can be assembled without the need for any tools. It is also desirable to provide a kit including a package having the faming system therein and also including the thin flat sheet material, such as a poster which is to be secured and displayed by the frame.